Picture It
by Ni-chan9
Summary: Team Q4 is headed for the Regional Qualifier, only their manager got the date wrong and the team has to room there for the night instead. What happens when Aichi is left with an unlikely partner - Toshiki Kai?


**A/N:** So I found out about this show from an ad on Youtube. I click on it because they guy I see looks like someone from Casshern Sins. Turns out its Aichi who is this little kid just seeing himself as his card. Oh, and it turns out it's a card game anime. -sigh- Ah, what the hell, right? My brother already got me hooked on Yu-Gi-Oh before. I can at least check it out. I'm watching it dubbed on Youtube when I see Kai. Holy crud, he is hot. Then I hear him speak. Holy crud, he just got hotter. Personally, I think the characters' designs are more visually appealing than Yu-Gi-Oh's. Maybe it's their more "normal" hair or more "anime" look? I don'know. But I wasn't going into this show looking for BL (ok, maybe a little), but damn, I didn't think the main character would be so…gay? –gets shot- And I'm not even gonna rant on all the subtext/scenes. What's with these shows (aimed at males, mind you) being such a tease? Great characters (boys) with this great chemistry (boys) that are just ASKING to be shipped (I'll stop shipping 'em when they stop being so GAY for each other), but you know NOTHING is going to happen between them because it's not a yaoi or even a shounen-ai. Soooo depressing. And that's where fanfiction comes in to fill the bittersweet hole that another fandom has given me XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. I could've sworn it wasn't even under the list until I saw someone linked here on Tumblr.

**Set during Ride 16.**

* * *

"Look, guys! There it is!"

"Huh?" Kamui pressed his palms against the window of the moving vehicle as he looked out upon their manager's excited shout. The blue haired boy leaned in over his shoulder behind him, clutching his seat belt anxiously against his chest. His cobalt eyes grew wide as they glistened with amazement. Just past the trees was the building that'd be hosting the Regional Qualifier…

"Okay, Q4," the Card Capital manager, Shin, announced once he stopped the bus in the competitors' parking lot, "we're finally here!"

"Alright!" Kamui exclaimed, practically ripping his seat belt off before he threw the car door open and jumped out. "Come on, you slowpokes!" he yelled to the rest of the team. "We don't have all day!" He ushered a hand briefly, insinuating for the older guys to hurry up, before he darted towards the building. Aichi watched through the window while the glass double doors slid open and shut as the boy disappeared inside.

"Well, he's sure fired up," Shin chuckled. "Let's go, you two. Today's a big day!"

"B-Be right there!" Aichi said as the manager got out of the car as well, leaving to follow after the hyperactive grade schooler. The blue haired boy unbuckled his seatbelt then looked up to see Kai already stepping out of the bus. His cobalt eyes stayed on him for a moment before Kai turned to look at him and Aichi gulped, quickly averting his gaze.

The brunet tilted his head partially in the doorway of the vehicle. "Are you coming?" he voiced nonchalantly in a tone that wasn't really asking, but more of hinting 'get a move on'.

"Um, y-yeah," Aichi replied timidly, pushing open the door as he stepped out. Kai glanced back at him once before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked forward. Aichi trailed behind him into the building, the doors automatically opening to their arrival.

"Whooahh," Aichi breathed in awe as he took his first step inside the structure. He glimpsed around the massive area. Everything was so technical and clean. The color scheme was mostly aqua green, grey and blue and was coordinated nicely throughout. Potted trees coated with ruby flowers lined the entryway and the floor and walls were carved from smooth marble, adding an appearance of vastness to the place. There were numerous large television screens broadcasting material on Vanguard and…were those holograms being projected by the front lobby? Incredible. He had never been into a building quite as advanced looking as this.

"That's right, Aichi." Kamui grinned, walking up towards him from a motion figure system he had been gawking at. "It is pretty amazing, isn't it? This is your first time at a Regional Tournament, huh?"

"Yeah." He gave a nod of his head as his eyes continued to wonder around the area, taking in every bit of it as if to carve in each detail into his memory. He never wanted to forget a day like this. "I just didn't realize they'd hold it in such a huge place."

Kai glanced back at him, not bothering to turn his head in the slightest as he stood two or three feet in front of the younger boys. "Hmph."

He caught Aichi's awareness as the boy turned his attention on him once again. He was going to get to see Kai battle some more. The brunet was so astounding; Aichi could practically lose himself under a spell while watching his matches. Luckily, he wouldn't be fighting along side him. It both relieved Aichi and disappointed him, although, he didn't quite understand the latter. Here he was so distracted by a building. How could he ever be focused enough in battle to pull out flawless victories like the experienced high school student continuously did? Kai probably thought he was so lame right now, reacting like some stupid kid who just laid eyes on Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Aichi sighed silently to himself.

The brunet's eyes stayed on the boy, watchful and unwavering, only looking away once he heard Shin exclaim, "WHAT! What do you mean?"

The three boys turned their heads curiously to see their manager standing at the front desk, looking flat-out shocked as a hand was slapped to his forehead. "You can't be serious! Oh, man!" The group blinked in further puzzlement and soon Aichi frowned, his eyebrows dipping in a saddened expression. He hoped everything was alright. What could possibly be going on to make Shin yell?

"Everything okay there, Shin?" Kamui questioned once their manger trudged back towards them some time later.

"Um, yeah, I guess…" Shin replied as he stopped a little between Kai and Kamui, their team forming an off circle. His hand scratched the back of his head nervously. "It just would seem I've gotten the date wrong for the tournament."

"You WHAT?" Kamui retorted loudly. "Don't tell me we already missed it! Ah, man, there goes my chance to impress Emi…" He hung his shoulders low in a depressed fashion. "And after I won we were gonna go on a d-da…a d-dat…" he stammered, unable to finish the word 'date' as he thought of the fair haired girl.

"Hey now. Fortunately, we didn't miss it at all." Shin smiled and Q4 looked at him intriguingly. "It's just tomorrow, not today. Isn't that lucky? Now aren't you guys glad I called ya'll Team Quadrifoglio?" he laughed and the other boys continued to frown at him. Shin stopped his snickering and waved his arms apologetically. "I know it must be a little disappointing. My bad, guys and after it took us all afternoon to get here. I guess we took that long bus drive over here for nothing."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"So what now?" Aichi asked. "Are we gonna go home and come back here tomorrow?"

"Nah, that'd be a waste of more time and gas. I already booked rooms for us to stay here until the tournament tomorrow. That way you guys have a chance to look around _and_ a place to sleep."

"Huh. …That doesn't seem like such a bad idea." A pleased grin stretched over Kamui's face. "Though, the world will have to wait another day for me to be champion. Bummer. So? Where are our rooms, Shin?"

"They're upstairs," he answered as he turned around. "Follow me. I'll show you guys."

The three unarguably did as he said. They walked to an elevator to the left of the reception area and Shin pressed the button for the doors to slide open. The team stepped inside and their manager hit another switch for the door to close and take them to another story. Aichi leaned on a bar, looking down at his feet as the elevator went up. He didn't know this place provided rooms too. Though, it was so big and full of so many people, he shouldn't be surprised.

Aichi continued thinking to himself before he tuned back into reality. Jeez, how long was this elevator ride? He looked over at his team, his eyes not taking long to linger up to Kai and stay stuck there. The brunet opened his closed irises as if he sensed the stare and Aichi quickly turned his head away from him. Gosh, he really needed to stop doing that.

There was a _ding_ sound as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. The men exited the elevator and began venturing down the hallway. It was as impressive and clean looking as all the rest of the building. Aichi glanced back and forth at the rooms running down either side of him.

"In order to save some of the shop's money, I only bought two rooms," Shin announced. "So of course that means we're going to have to share. If Misaki was here right now she would get her own room, but-"

"Her own room?" Kamui haulted and the rest of the team reflexively followed the example as they looked back at him. "_I_ should get my own room! Just because I'm younger than the rest of you doesn't mean I should have to share!" He pointed his finger accusingly to no one in particular.

"Kamui, we all have to share," Shin explained. "The only reason Misaki wouldn't have to is because she's a girl."

"Well, I don't care! I deserve my own room! Forget this!" Kamui was soon dashing down the hallway.

"H-Hey! Kamui! I haven't even said the room numbers!" Shin called after him. He sighed hopelessly then looked back at the remaining pair. "I'm going to go after Kamui. I guess that leaves you two. Here." He tossed a key to Aichi who barely catches it, fumbling with it in his hands. "Y'all are in room 315," he informed before turning to run down the corridor. "Hold on, Kamui! You don't even have a key!"

Aichi stared down at the key in between his palms. Him and…Kai? He looked back at the older boy whose eyes were closed, hands shoved in his pockets like usual.

"Well, come on." He turned his body and began walking.

"U-Uh, w-wait up!" Aichi jogged, his step melding into a walk once he caught up next to him. He still had to move his feet a little bit faster than he normally would to keep up with the brunet as the teen's legs were longer than his own.

Aichi laced his fingers together, twiddling his thumbs as he stared down at his moving feet. He couldn't believe he'd be sharing a room with Toshiki Kai. It actually made him pretty uneasy now that he thought about it more. Maybe because it was equivalent to a basketball fan getting to room with an amazing NBA player. The contrast was enough to make anybody nervous, right?

"Here it is," Kai stated.

Aichi stopped before he crashed into the teen now in front of him. He looked up; titling his head to the side to see the marine colored door with a gold plate engraved 'Room 315' across it. The brunet stepped to the left, out of the doorway, and Aichi glanced at him questioningly. What…? Oh. Oh! He wanted him to open it. Duh, Sendou.

The blue haired boy quickly turned his head down to the right, digging into his pant's pocket as he scrabbled for the room key. Pulling it out, he fumbled to get the key into the lock, his shaky hand hitting everywhere but the slot.

"Having some trouble there?" Kai posed, sounding…amused? Aichi must have really looked stupid to him now.

"I-I-"

The boy's eyes widened once the warm, pale hand wrapped around his, guiding his hand to the slot. He pushed the key in and turned it mechanically to the motion of Kai's grip. "See? It isn't that hard," the brunet said as he pushed the door open and walked inside.

Aichi stood frozen for a second, causing his heated cheeks to be even more noticeable to him. What was wrong with him? He never had a problem with unlocking a door since that one bully chased him all the way home and he panicked to get his front door open.

Aichi exhaled quietly, stepping into the room as he closed the door shut behind him. His wide eyes scanned over the space. It was nice. A large window revealed the beautiful, natural scenery of outside, probably making it the most palpable thing when he entered through the door and the fact that it was the source of light in the room. Over to the left was a closet and near it, a private bathroom. An in-room mini fridge sat on a small, metal stool along with a provided laptop that came with free WiFi rested on a russet desk. There was a flat screen, high-definition TV embedded into the wall across from a bed and- Wait, _a_ bed? As in singular? As in _one_? Why was there only one bed? Aichi pondered frantically.

Kai had his hands casually in his pockets, his eyes running over the area as well. He didn't look overly impressed, but he didn't look displeased either. Did he notice the one bed though? Because Aichi could not stop looking at it.

Kai finally looked over at the piece of furniture the younger boy kept staring at. Gosh, Aichi really did feel stupid, why was he drawing attention to it? The blue haired boy abruptly whipped his head away. "S-So this is a pretty nice place, huh?" he asked shyly, gesturing widely with his arms.

"It's okay," Kai replied indifferently.

Aichi gave an uncertain smile. He glanced around for a place to sit down. Alright, there was none. He guessed the interior designer of this room only had one resident in mind. He would just have to settle for standing then. "So, um, are you ready for your first match tomorrow?"

"Of course," Kai said, like the answer was obvious.

Aichi frowned a bit. Perhaps that was a dumb question. There was no battle that Kai wasn't prepared for, or maybe he didn't even need to be ready since he was so skilled as it is. He truly was the most amazing player Aichi's ever known and he was absolutely enthralled by him. Kai was the one who inspired him to play Vanguard and as a result, he even made some true friends along the way. Aichi found himself smiling sincerely. He really did look up to Kai ever since he met him as a child. The older boy was so cheeky and generous back then, but Aichi still believed he was the same nice guy.

"Why do you look so happy?" Kai noticed.

Aichi's eyes widened a tad in embarrassment. "O-Oh, uh, no reason. I was just, um, thinking about the tournament. I'm sure you guys are gonna blow everyone away!" He smiled, clenching his fist in a pumped manner.

"You guys?" Kai eyed him steadily. "You're not battling, are you, Aichi?"

"O-Oh, no…" Aichi moved his hand to scratch the side of his cheek sheepishly. "I'm just a runner-up, luckily. This way you guys have a better chance of winning."

Kai frowned, his teal hues narrowing. He looked almost…angry with him? What for? Aichi searched his brain worryingly for the possible reason.

"Someone who is so afraid of losing shouldn't be on this team," the brunet stated in a stoic, matter-of-fact tone.

The boy's eyes grew wide.

He did want to fight. He loved playing Vanguard, though his aim was never so much to be champion, but to battle Kai on equal grounds and gain his recognition. What if Q4 lost the entire tournament because of him? What if the sole reason their team was out of the running to the nationals was because of _him_? And in front of Kai... Aichi couldn't possibly risk that happening when all of his teammates were currently stronger than he was. A look of distraught painted over the middle schooler's face. "I…"

"What happened to the Aichi that was so confident during Vanguard battles? Or got the guts to enter the shop's tournament? How do you ever expect to fight me again when your mentality is just as weak as your skill?"

The boy's eyes enlarged, making a surprised gasping sound in the back of his throat. His hands then clenched by his sides as he looked down, blue brows dipping into a burdened expression. His body shook ever so slightly, the hurt look apparent on his face. Weak? He really was still weak, wasn't he? But he was trying so hard to improve. This was just one tournament he didn't want to take the chance of messing up. Because it wouldn't be just his failure, it'd be everyone's. "I-I…"

Kai moved to sit down on the mattress. His forearms rested on his thighs as he leaned, hunched over slightly. His eyes were closed and his expression thoughtful before the words fell from his mouth, clear as day, "Maybe giving you Blaster Blade was just a waste."

The crusher. The cold statement rang in Aichi's ears like a tower bell or a broken record repeating those awful words over and over again in his head. How could he say that? That was his most precious card. It meant everything to him. It…It wasn't a waste! The whole reason Aichi had friends now like he did was because Blaster Blade gave him the strength. It gave him the strength to be more daring, headstrong. If it wasn't for that, Aichi probably would've already dropped out of school in his own poisonous depression. That didn't seem like a waste to him.

The brunet was looking up at the boy intently. His teal eyes unreadable, yet undoubtedly observant. After a moment he pats his hand loosely on the space next to him, indicating for the boy to sit. "Let me see your deck."

Aichi's brows furrowed over his wide eyes in confusion. Why did he want to see his deck? Or for him to sit beside him when he was being so mean? Aichi stepped forward, hesitantly taking a seat in the designated spot. He dug into his left pocket and then pulled out his deck, holding it out to the older teen. "Here," he said meekly.

Kai took the stack of cards, seeing that there was no need to shuffle through it as Blaster Blade lay at the top. He stared down at the card, remembering when he first gave it to Aichi. He never thought back then that he'd be the first one to battle the kid or even explain to him the rules. "…How'd you feel if I took this back? Not like you're really doing anything with it."

"N-No!" Aichi immediately yelled, a worried look on his face. "I love that card! Y-You can't!"

"Oh?" Kai smirked, as if being issued a challenge. "I'm pretty sure I can and it wouldn't be hard at all."

"Please, Kai." Aichi reached desperately for his deck while Kai pulled his arm away. The boy blinked before he looked back at the teen. "I'm serious. I want my card back!"

"My words exactly."

Aichi's frown deepened. He reached again and Kai only snatched his arm back. Another time. Snatch. Another try. Snatch. The blue haired boy soon scowled. On his fifth attempt he lunges forward, knocking Kai back against the bed before he wrenched his deck from the teen's clutch. _Blaster Blade…_ Aichi smiled down at the card held in between both his hands.

"Now _this_ is the determination and effort you should be using on the battlefield."

Aichi looked down at the teen suddenly as if he had forgotten he was underneath him, the aqua-green eyes boring up at him. The boy immediately got off of him, blushing madly. "S-Sorry!" He was surprised Kai hadn't already shoved him away, but the brunet didn't look mad, yet almost…satisfied. As if…as if he was teaching him some sort of lesson.

"You've changed, a bit," Kai said as he sat up in his previous position. "You have gained more confidence, but keep shrinking back into your old shell at times. Don't forget the reason why I gave you that card. Picture it."

Aichi's eyes widened, nearly shimmering from the evening light. Him all big and strong; to let Blaster Blade's image be his power. That's what Kai had told him back when he had scuff marks all over his face. The words the teen had used that showed him how to be happy again, to believe in himself when that's all he needed. "Kai…"

Kai smiled at the boy beside him, his eyes unmoving, but the action sincere. Though he refused to admit it out loud, he had a soft spot for Aichi. Maybe because he reminded him of his happier childhood or because he was his work in progress or merely because he had so much potential. Or maybe it was because the boy was so genuine and kind and it meshed adequately with his kuudere personality. He often faked a mean persona with the boy to push him forward, but remained patient and considerate with him at the same time. Miwa annoyingly liked to point this out to him, but it wasn't like Kai wasn't already aware, how he felt about the blue haired boy…

Aichi's hands fisted nervously in his lap. "Kai, thank yo-" his sentence cut short once the lips pressed softly against his. Aichi didn't think his eyes could grow any wider. What…What was…? Why… What?

The brunet's hues were closed, his lips rested on the boy's for a moment like he was allowing a chance for Aichi to back away, but the younger boy never did. Aichi then felt the dynamic of the kiss change as Kai placed a hand on the small of his back and pulled him closer. The middle schooler made a slight squeaking noise in the back of his throat as his eyes squeezed shut.

Kai moved his tongue to pry open Aichi's mouth & the boy thoughtlessly conceded. Aichi could feel the heat churning in the pit of his stomach when he felt the teen's tongue enter his mouth. It was hot and moist and Aichi was unsure what to do as his tongue novicely moved around, but Kai promptly fix that with his own, guiding the motions of the French kiss just as he did Aichi's hand on the key.

The teen's other hand raised up, fingers tangling in the feminine styled blue hair as he tilted his head to deepen the lip-lock while Aichi melted against him.

Good gawd, what was going on? This…this was wrong. Aichi knew it was wrong, so why did it feel so right? Why did he like this so much? Maybe his feelings for Kai went a little further than admiration. Everyone noticed how much he talked about Kai and waited for him and wondered about him and worried about him. Miwa, Misaki, Shin, _everyone_, sooner than he did.

"K-Kai…" Aichi breathed once the brunet parted his lips, making a soft _smking_ sound.

"You think I don't notice the way you look at me, Aichi, all the time? How bashful you get when I decide to look back at you?"

Aichi's eyes widened, his flushed face staining a darker shade of red.

"You have me wondering sometimes," Kai spoke in an even, smooth tone as he stared at him with smoldering half-lidded eyes. "Is it the card you love…? Or the person who gave you the card?"

Aichi gasped, quiet, almost undetectable if Kai hadn't been so close to him. The boy never considered _that_ to be the case. Though, now that he really thought about it, Kai was his motivation for everything. He didn't want the card's approval. He didn't follow the card around. He didn't blush at the card. All those things were directed at Kai.

Aichi could feel his heart thudding quickly against his chest, its pulse so resounding it felt like it was right in his ears. "I-I… I-I- I mean, I-I…"

Kai's eyes lowered as he smirked pleasingly. Aichi scurried in his mind to understand why the brunet was giving him such a look. It wasn't like he gave him a coherent answer, right? "Hm. Well," Kai spoke, "it's getting late."

Aichi glanced over at the window, just now noticing the darkening sky. "O-Oh, um, y-yeah, it is…" He pushed himself off the bed, assuming Kai wanted to go to sleep.

"You're not tired?" Kai asked puzzlingly, arching a brow.

"N-No, I am." Aichi looked back at the high schooler. After all, they had a big day tomorrow and Aichi needed to be well rested for his match. That's right. He decided…he would fight. He had to get stronger to show Kai how far he's come the day he'd be worthy enough to battle the teen as an equal. He wasn't going to run away anymore, thanks to Kai's encouragement. Aichi smiled at the teen gratefully. "I'm just getting up so you can have a place to sleep."

"…And where are you going to sleep?" Kai looked at him keenly.

"U-Uh…" Aichi glanced around. There was literally nowhere else; that was suitable for sleeping on anyway. "The floor. I-It's fine. I don't really mind."

"Don't be stupid. Come here." Aichi reluctantly stepped forward and Kai grabbed his wrist, pulling him down onto the mattress. "There's enough room here for the both of us so get comfy."

Aichi's face broke out into an intense blush. "I-I really can't!" He scuffled to get up, sitting back on his knees.

"Why not?" Kai's school jacket hung from his shoulders as he was in the midst of taking it off.

"B-B-Because I-I…" Aichi fiddled his index fingers together fretfully.

"…If it really does bother you to be in bed with me I suppose you can sleep on the floor if you really want." The brunet shrugged off the remainder of his jacket and kicked his black shoes off beside the foot of the bed. He got under the covers, turning his head away from the blue haired boy as laid on the pillow.

"N-No, it's not you! I-It's-" Aichi was blushing like crazy and he knew it by the amount of heat he felt under his skin. He didn't know why he sighed in a forfeiting manner as he took off his shoes. His body moved to climb under the sheets on the conveniently left space.

He looked at Kai as he laid the side of his head down on the pillow. The teen's shoulders were broader than his were. Aichi never quite noticed this until he laid beside him, practically measuring up to him. The analyzing cobalt eyes widened as Kai turned around, smirking amusingly. Aichi piped, blushing as he quickly turned his head to stare up at the ceiling. "Hmph. Didn't I already call you out on this?"

"U-Uh…" Aichi stammered while his eyes uncontrollably drifted back to the teen. He really was gorgeous. Two strands of his chocolate hair crossed over his nose like an X, having had grown out from childhood much like Aichi's own. His aqua-green eyes seemed to shine from the moonlight pouring from the window, accenting his milky white complexion. Aichi was beginning to lose himself in a trance, similar to when he watched the teen battle, not realizing he had turned on his side to face the brunet until the teen pulled him in with one arm.

The boy's head lay against the bare skin just under Kai's collar bones, making Aichi ponder why Kai never wore a tie like Miwa, but instead kept the top couple buttons of his shirt opened loosely. Aichi closed his eyes gradually. Being pressed up against the brunet made him notice how much smaller he was compared to him, only if they were just two years apart in age.

He never would've pictured today going like this. He wasn't sure what they were, or if they were even anything, but there was one thing Aichi was sure today made him aware of. He was in love with Toshiki Kai. He definitely wouldn't forget a day like this. "G-Goodnight, Kai."

"Goodnight, Aichi."

* * *

**A/n:** If only the episode went like that =w= Could you imagine how different the following episodes would be? haha & I didn't use a single curse word. I'm surprised. But I guess I am writing mostly from Aichi's perspective. So? How was it? Especially Kai. My first Vanguard fanfic so I'd reeeaaally like to know how I did on the characterizations. I am loving this show (thoughI'mmainlyinitfortheyaoi- what?). Too bad Season 2 is letting me down on the Kai screen time. Well, it was good while it lasted.

PLEASE, DROP A **COMMENT BELOW**!

l

V


End file.
